Achievement Addicts Anonymous
pol --134.29.149.248 15:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to AAA, one of the craziest, most awesome rooms on Kongregate. Here you will find, among many other strange, mystical things, ~~"'s, Kami feathers, and wove. Some of the regulars have taken up collecting Kami feathers. Also, Kami Feathers Are Worth 1000³³ AAA Muneyz, Yo - JorgonQ (Ummm, I mos def did not say that >.<) AxelKross: Welcome to AAA AxelKross: :D Note: To get into AAA, stick ?room_id=24091 on the end of your game's url. ^^ The official motto: AAA - Life is Hard, AAA is harder Note: KRUNK LOVES TEH AAA!!!! NO HE DOSEN'T!!!!! KAMI IS BACK :O KAMI HAS LEFT FOREVER- GET OVER IT KAMI IS SEMI-BACK, YOU BUNCH OF NON-BELIEVERS!! KAMI HAS LEFT FOREVER, GET OVER IT! LIES AND BLASPHEMY! I SAW KAMI JUST A FEW DAYS AGO! BLASPHEMY AND LIES! YOU DID NOT! Important Things Many Things Are Happening That Will Affect The Future Of Kongregate. 1) Achievement Addicts Anonymous Adventures: Heroes. Possibly One Of The Most Hyped Up games From An Unknown Developer. AAAA:H Is The Story of Kong. Starting From The Beginning To Today. 2) Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period (That's what you think!) Lycaonz: erm...Kesse is back... he emailed me today/yesterday XD 3) I Have Nothing Else 4) Skwerly has left forever- get over it Skwerly is semi-back, you bunch of non-believers!! 5) Be on the lookout for an intruder. "Kamisaiibou"(= ?) was spotted 04/05/09,and identity theft cannot be tolerated. On 04/09/09,"kamlsalbou"(= ChrisDaPatriot) was seen. We still do not know who they are,but the AAA detectives will do their best. 6) 'AAA idle' is out! Will supposedly be modeled on AKS(A Knight's Story) in the future,but for now,is just idle and nothing else. KRUNK WILL BE MAKING NEW SPRITES A SOON AS KAMI GIVES HIM A BASE PIC. *nudge nudge*that was clear from the comments,krunk. 7) Robots,or 'bots' for short are the newest fashion revolution in Kong! See Bots Section for Further Details! 8) !yad etisisppo si yad yreve ,AAA nI 9) Remember: Fail=phail=pail=buckets. So fail = buckets. (Invented by ProfMustard and WaddleKee) 10) Prof & Co. here, with a revised announcement. I will often watch chat, but I have sworn to myself to not speak until Jan. 27, 2010. Then I'll say here why the temporary lack of communication, and I'll go back to normal. Thanks, guys! Because of my self-imposed silence, I might as well say now. (13th Jan. '10) The deal with the 27th is that it's my birthday. Doesn't sound incriminating? Here's the other detail. It's my thirteenth birthday. Also combine that with the fact I've been here since Nov. '08. Now that I've said it, I may as well stay away until my moral compass is back and working. Been nice being at AAA. - Prof, Time, etc. EDIT: Due to a certain EPIC WIN TROLL, I will be taking leave again, to wank my mother. I have come to grips with how dangerous sex can be when you have a small dick, and ask that each of you not forget that. Also, to the EPIC WIN TROLL you have won this, and I admit that my dick needs largening. If you think this speach has been edited, I can honestly say it has. Not. You see that? I am a MASSIVE fan of drama. And want you all to wank/cry over me. Alas, My mother is calling. Better not delay (PS YOUR ALL DICKHEADS) - Prof - Wow. All I can say on the editor's part is WIN. Anyone who's not an idiot could tell this is INCREDIBLY true. Keep up the good work, EPIC WIN TROLL. 11) Chiefen has just signed the paperwork for taking 6 months off work and be a House Husband (still working on the desperate part), expect to see him around a tad more then usual. //Chiefen (If you do not know me from before, your just too new around here, do again and do right this time!) 12) There is no 12, lol. Keys to AAA AAA was previously owned by Kesse but is now owned by Kamisaibou. Keep up the good work. ^^ Trolls Stealthboy50 Mr.Jono Your Mother Alaskan Warshark Valdy(Pbuh) Stealthchan50 xXcalyXx Leet_1337 <<< AAA Room's biggest troll. Non-Chat Quotes “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” - LoFiction “The best Hell on Earth that's so chilled you'd think Hell has frozen over” - Lycaonz “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with any female in this room. ” - Arxalix “In Soviet Russia, Mudkipz liek you!” - bloodbullet “I can haz Kami-Feather?" - FallenAngel93 “i like to put random unanimous objects into my rectum, then ride the rollercoaster, then see if i can yak the objects out through my nose, my favourite object, a pineapple smothered in expired honey” - Rukiarcx “Her name will always be kimosabay, mighty warlord, to me :D” - wickedbeing "There is so little do do and so much time...wait. Reverse that!" - ProfMustard "All Your Bots Are Belong To Me" - Zephry WaddleKee Zephry "Heal the past;Live the present;And dream the future!!" - xtweetsx "What are the socio-economic implications of Buddha being reincarnated in the same body as the ressurected christ during the time of Revalations?" - Eliand (formerly known as Kumlekar) "If everything was real, then we would all be fake." -Bolt "To me, time is like a spring, waiting to be wound and unwound" - TimeStrike/ChronoStrike/TempusStrike In-Chat Quotes (to: kamisaibou): C(-)CK GuY. Who else? Bad GuY. BAD! *sends GuY to infinite time-out corner* “Jim + Kami = Godly Epicworm.” - Suiton pat8: I know cheats 4 storm the house 3 BCLEGENDS: Yeah? Well *I* know cheats for IRL! pat8: k TipsyBoy22: GUY!@#%@#$!$@#^@# GuYoNfIr3: TIPSY!@#$~@#%@!#!% "How do I acquire a Kami feather? Is it like a gold star?” - Pteage “That which does not kill me, had better run pretty damn fast!” - xtweetyx “I invented Kami feathers lol.” - EarthwormJim2595 "If you can't win.....well you can't win" - Hanson900 “I Like Pie” - Arxalix ~Throws confetti in the air for the sake of it~ - Lycaonz "Join The Army, Visit exotic places, meet strange people, then kill them." - Hanson900 “In the beginning, there was nothing. Then god said, 'let there be light!' and there was still nothing, but you could see it now.” - kamisaibou “I'm certain there are bridges in your area. Please find a tall one and jump off.” - JorgonQ "I want a mancake pweesh" - TipsyBoy22 “Ganon ran out of awesomesawse.....now he has crankybuttah.” - caboosereturns “I have a whole gang of trolls dedicated to annoying me” - Ganondorf “Eh, I like porn, but links for it don't belong here, so...” -kamisaibou Shiaoran: I got the urge to change it to '“Eh, I LOOOOOVE porn, but links for it don't belong here, so...” -kamisaibou” XD “You know what sucks? A vacuum.” - shoshi rockerman2828: anyone know any hard badges that easy and quick to get? Kolide: Yeah Kolide: They're called easy badges “I would now like to read to you a poem. Birdy birdy, in the sky, Please don't turdy in my eye. Am I sure glad that cows don't fly.” -Kolide Suiton:I can't see it. D= Suiton:My A2Z. Suiton:... Suiton:-facepalm- Suiton: That came out wrong. Mr_Jono: Don't say my name. Mr_Jono: Everytime someone says my name a small Indonesian child dies. AlaskanWarshark: GO SUCK A DUCK DICK FAQQOT! XxCalyxX: Mr Jono AlaskanWarshark: THEN CLIMB A WALL OD DICKS Mr_Jono: GO SHOVE A PIDGEON'S COCK UP YOUR ARSE. AlaskanWarshark: AND ****ING DROWN IN A SEA OF DICKS TipsyBoy22: Today I won a million dollars, but I closed out of the pop-up anyway. ToxicInsanity4: do i hear a mute comin on? Spellmaker90: NO, you can't hear a mute.... that what mute does. JorgonQ: omg stop spamming or its not real! Pteage: i cut the head off of my cock the other day, the damn thing flailed about horrendously before finally going limp. Shoshi: *tars and kamifeathers fallen* ItBeATogYo: you don't chat in the AAA, the AAA chats in you AxelKross: *Facepalm* For When The Failure is Too Epic AxelKross: *headdesk* See Facepalm AxelKross: *Footgroin* For When The Failure Is So Epic, You Must Take Yourself Out. someone: sup? kamisaibou: the ceiling! Ganondorf: the ceiling is up? *looks up* who put that there? Lycaonz: TWEETY! kamisaibou: tweety, it's your fault we have ceilings! D: caboosereturns: silence for 1 whole minute caboosereturns: wowz0rs caboosereturns: its a sad day in the AAA AxelKross: *Footgroin* Ganondorf: ......footgroin? Ganondorf: is that a foot and groin together? AxelKross: *Footgroin* For When The Failure Is SO EPIC, You Must Take Yourself Out. Lycaonz: this morning wen i read:'Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period' i thought he rit 'Kesse Will Come Back With Period' Lycaonz: and was like. wtf kesse's a chick? JorgonQ: Every single person EVER has thought Kesse was a chick 64825: ill have to ban u if u keep going with this behavior pmp6OO: haha you and what army? kamisaibou: *watches everyone dive for the banstick* pmp6OO: DIVES! Ganondorf: *bonk* pmp6OO: MINEEEEEEE! kamisaibou: lol pmp6OO: *HITS kami* pmp6OO: >:D TipsyBoy22: HELLLLOOOOOO AAA!!! pmp600: ...shutup tipsy Shiaoran: yeah, you know, staring at a screen and laughing by yourself... it's crazy Anifanatic: My parents think I'm crazy becasue I point and laught at the computer screen all the time. Anifanatic: And then I turn on my computer. Ganondorf: lmao Anifanatic: I wish I could claim originality for that comment though :P 64825: this is a gay game kamisaibou: really? kamisaibou: it prefers other games of the same genre? shoshi: man, us americans are getting stronger. 30 years ago, $10 of groceries took two people to carry, now a 5-year old can do it JorgonQ: I keep getting a message saying flash scripts are running slowly, would I like to abort kamisaibou: don't abort D: kamisaibou: it'll mess everything up kamisaibou: it messes up my silence if I hit yes kamisaibou: >.> Lycaonz: it ruffles ur feathers so to speak shoshi: i was in the ROTC program. i remember once i was walking through campus and my instructor grabs me, and hes a big guy and he yells “its been 6 weeks since ie seen you in camoflauge class!” i said “im getting good” shoshi: you know there's a earthquake when your jello isnt shaking Galwyrd: wow this chat room gets off topic fast... kamisaibou: you only noticed that now? I love you trinityslash: theres a topic? rob3596: does everyone just decide to type in random sentences? AxelKross: When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep -- not screaming, like the passengers in his car. danger10032: Is kami like a mod lol FallenAngel93: kami is alot like a mod shoshi: & # 1 3 ; XGogeta1233X: nuu shoshi!! kamisaibou: ; 3 1 # & XGogeta1233X: you arent suppose to reveal the secretz!!! jackcrawf3: ;#31& kamisaibou: lol jack XD FallenAngel93: lol jack XGogeta1233X: XGogeta1233X: wtf? it didnt work XGogeta1233X: I'm blah blah and im an Achievement Addict. FallenAngel93: kami wheres that prawn you owe me! kamisaibou: it's..coming after the wiki update! XGogeta1233X: kami gave me prawn a few nights ago ProtestantHero: kami gave me crabs kamisaibou: *gives out crabs* XGogeta1233X: i was like, wheres muh prawn? and kamis all like, *hands prawn* ProtestantHero: *eats crabs* ^O^ XGogeta1233X: prawn prawn prawn prawn.. FallenAngel93: prawn prawn prawn MUSELincoln: nom nom nom XGogeta1233X: omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom FallenAngel93: prawn prawn prawn FallenAngel93: om nom nom FallenAngel93: kami gimme my prawn ~~" XGogeta1233X: Ò_Ó <----- thats muh prawn face. kamisaibou: mine is @_@ *stare* XGogeta1233X: kami likes prawn? FallenAngel93: kami loooves prawn PrOtEcToR_12345: what race game is awesome and godd??. toughdog6789: & godd? PrOtEcToR_12345: good. DaMorph: slim pickens on good race games toughdog6789: ^^^ PrOtEcToR_12345: what game is that??. toughdog6789: -_- toughdog6789: moron PrOtEcToR_12345: is that can upgrade??. DaMorph: lol... toughdog6789: omg what a fail The_Ripper: What the lamp have i got myself into kamisaibou: into AAA :D dragon_of_red: or as we prefer to call it HELL The_Ripper: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?' ProtestantHero: lol, my friend got 69 on his report card for oral ProtestantHero: nigga please FallenAngel93: did you just call me a nigga? ProtestantHero: I said please didn't I? FallenAngel93: i leave for 2 minutes and you guys are acting like idiots bloodbullet: This is AAA> of course we are acting like idiots ¬_¬ JorgonQ: And lo, it was declared that everyday shall be caturday! FallenAngel93: muted for mute-dodging toughdog6789: I WANT SOME HAWT PRAWNZ AND I WANTS IT NOW! kamisaibou: *hands toughdog cooked prawnz and bbq sauce* toughdog6789: kami can i give u a cream pie? kamisaibou: kay (Out of context! XDDD) rukiarcx: Kami: Due to the very aggressive actions of a few churchs, there are bibles pretty much everywhere. kamisaibou: yep kamisaibou: it's silly kamisaibou: if they were really religious they'd have their own bible kamisaibou: and if they weren't they wouldn't need it rukiarcx: Kami: It is just propoganda. kamisaibou: I didn't say it wasn't, I just said it was silly rukiarcx: They figure alcoholics or people down on their luck will grab it and be liek lol jesus rukiarcx: since obviously the answer to everything is jesus kamisaibou: omg really? kamisaibou: *sees complicated answer on calc midterm* *writes down 'Jesus'* FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE SHITS TBECAUSE YOU ARE TO FUCKNG RETARDED TO LEAVE FUCKING CHRISTIANS ALONE YOU DICKHEADS LITTLE SHITES kamisaibou: but we love geeks Lycaonz: "Kongregators around the world have found love...since they found out there was a badge for it' JorgonQ: Theres a badge for love now? JorgonQ: Damn (The Majesty of Colors: First Love Badge) soul4hdwn: omg! the pladin ALWAYS drops his pants soul4hdwn: why won't he drop anything else for me-.- XGogeta1233X: because hes gay, soul. kamisaibou: uh.. kaervec07: soul, that came out WAY wrong XGogeta1233X: he likes dropping his pants in front of you kamisaibou: Ganondorf: life. i needz one kamisaibou: nonono Ganon, it just ended XGogeta1233X: im a gamer. i have lots of lives. Trebor1212: banana chips. dried bananas Thundermonkey: Cowchips. Dried cows Ganondorf: Bender: It was horrible! A nightmare! Ganondorf: Fry: What happened? Ganondorf: Bender: I dreamt I was in a place of 0's and 1's and all of a sudden... I saw a two *whimper* Ganondorf: Fry: It's ok Bender, don't worry. There's no such thing as 2's. MrKytra: Kongregate Notice: You just killed the chat! Zemos12: Get out of my dreams, and into my pants. pmp600: kami! pmp600: >:O kamisaibou: :D pmp600: :P kamisaibou: pmp+Kami = win! Vitalpoison: You mean pmp + kami = emote sex pmp600: o.o pmp600: O.O Aghannor: ruki goes "MATH MATH MATH" and everyone else goes "GOD GOD GOD." repeat for 2 hours. ProfMustard: what are 'kami feathers'? shoshi: kami feathers shoshi: is that even a question? Togmire: lmoa Togmire: damnit Togmire: i just said laughing my off ass Togular: Ganon XD Togular: you made me laugh Togmire: i make a lot of people laugh surprisingly Togular: no, but mostly chat only makes me lol Togular: not actually laugh Togular: :D Krunkbobulator: what recently made you laugh? Togular: Ganon saying he said "laughing my off a--" Krunkbobulator: lol Togmire: yea, bit of dyslexia Togmire: i said "lmoa" Togular: for some reason made me actually laugh ^_^ Togmire: lmoa = la mo ah Trebor1212: lol... "WARNING! Unprotected phone sex can lead to hearing aids!" Vellocet_NZ: It's a treadmill, with a carrot on a stick dangling just in front of you = WoW Vellocet_NZ: And as long as you're happy going "OH! CARROT!" it's fun enough Thematriach: lol di vellocet just compare world of warcraft to a carrot? Vellocet_NZ: Carrot on a stick, and yes I did madjord10: hi kamisaibou: hi! ^_^ kamisaibou: welcome to AAA madjord10: cool MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ (note: three seconds after GuY's post wrong!) AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us ProfMustard: *hits (fill in blank) with mutestick* (a few seconds later):*unhits (same person) with mutestick* heracoll: *nukes the world while teleporting to evil spaceship* ProfMustard: *puts spaceship on ebay and sells it* bluewolf233: mmmMMMMmm Cake kamisaibou: where? :o demonhawk30: the cake is a lie demonhawk30: dont trust it flipmytext: Bob+mean=spammer flipmytext: hug+real=fake! kamisaibou: ^^ bluewolf233: anything before but is a lie "I Love you but....." so intsead just add "i love you and in addition to..." Ironwrought: *puts Mustard on ebay, no one wants him* ProfMustard: *kills iron* ProfMustard: *puts body on ebay* Ironwrought: *the devil has just bought Mustard's soul* ProfMustard: *escaped* Ironwrought: *devil chaces mustard* ProfMustard: *used time machine to go back in time and keep iron from putting him in ebay* Ironwrought: *iron is alive* MrKytra: thats kinda sad (An epic RPSplaying story) ProfMustard: *whaps iron with candlestick* Ironwrought: *is unharmed* airploon: thats not nice 'shoots ProfMustard with revolver' Fricknmaniac: But where? AxelKross: IT WAS AIRPLOON AxelKross: IN AAA AxelKross: WITH THE REVOLVER ProfMustard: *ducks and hits air with lead pipe* airploon: 'gets tired and blowes the world the fuk up' airploon: and lives by way of minions rocket to moon ProfMustard: *goes back in time and hits air with blunt side of knife* MrKytra: keep on talking and ill kill you with a rubber spoon!!!!! MrKytra: and thats a promise airploon: *goesforward in time and takes away Prof Mustards knife* ProfMustard: *then ties kytra to airploon with rope* MrKytra: *cuts rope with rubber spoon* Steve343440: *goes forward in time and sees rest of conversation* Steve343440: lol so funny airploon: *cuts off every1s ears so cant hear scream of profanity* (discussion of what weapons have been used) airploon: *BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*(note:did have actual words) ProfMustard: *messes up air's spaceship with wrench* MrKytra: which one is stronger spoon or rubberknife? ProfMustard: FORK MrKytra: no knife silly...... rubber wont do anything, you cant eat soup with a fork so knife is it ProfMustard: *the damage I did to air's spaceship caused an explosion and a rip in time and space and sent us to the beggining then we make a truce* ryder9: Everyone has problemsFallenAngel93: i has problems crest55: very true ProfMustard: THE PIE IS A NINJA INFO CARD! kamisaibou: o: GuYoNfIr3: random... kamisaibou: *noms ninja info card* Vwarcraft: guys rite GuYoNfIr3: wtf GuYoNfIr3: Someone saying im right?! Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart MrEarwax: how come i in no posts?? MrEarwax: *is shamed* MrEarwax: wants to be in a wiki TooEpic: Learn 2 englishes Texasranger13: sup ProfMustard: the ceiling Soundbuster34: ozone Krunkbobulator: Look! Theres a krunkbot kamibot over there in the bushes hiding! WaddleKee: Is there? Krunkbot Kamibot: *growl* vyn1415: 404 is cruise control for me being lenient on your ass tough TWEWYR: * AxelKross: :D vyn1415: twew, last time ill tell you toughdog6789: lol vyn i warned you beforehand Mangodamus: vyn said ass vyn1415: i know, but i had to make a point Trebor1212: donkey, mango. toughdog6789: lol TWEWYR: im leaving AxelKross: VYN YOU Cusssssed! Trebor1212: he meant donkey. AxelKross: ooohhhhh Mangodamus: oh i see AxelKross: im ganna TELL THE TEACHER On you! Trebor1212: <.< >.> <.< >.> Mangodamus: lol Trebor1212: shiftey eyes. AxelKross: And you can't do anything to stop m- Are those sum Marshmallow cookies? ChrisDaPatriot: no AxelKross: :O AxelKross: WELL THEN Theres nothing you can do to stop me! AxelKross: *runs to teacher* AxelKross: *trips on shoelace* ChrisDaPatriot: They are marshmallow cookies with chocolate drizzled on them! chibiwind: hi y'all vyn1415: 'llo Trebor1212: heylo chibiwind: can anyone tell me what happened to kamisaibou Trebor1212: she busy AxelKross: :'O Now I have no cookie AND a booboo. asdfid10t: sometimes watchin this room is more fun than playin the games Doomwrath: Death by sweating: I sweated so much that I swallowed a lot of it. This means that I ate so much water that I died. digdawg: FALLING CARS, WRECKING BARS, Eliand: I sense a song coming on digdawg: making dues! Eliand: what its coming on I have no idea with it is doing so digdawg: envy, jealousy, angry face! digdawg: GOTTA GET THAT GOLDEN PACE! digdawg: making dues! digdawg: making dues! digdawg: FALLING CARS, WRECKING BARS Eliand: AND DIGDAWG WINS AAA IDLE! Eliand: er... AAA IDOL! Various People: *pokemon banter* BCLEGENDS: POKEMON SUCKS FAILS BALLS LOLOLOL Suiton: S' Politoad. BCLEGENDS: Ahahah. Suiton: *smacks Legends* No. bspencer10: I haven't played that game in forever. :P Totodile3: lol BCLEGENDS: *Falcon Punches Suiton* Hell Yes. Suiton: =PO Suiton: =O SpartanTech005: *Suiton* omg owie im a POWAHFUL MAN IMA KILL YOU Suiton: I was at 0%! I didn't fly that far!! BCLEGENDS: ROW ROW FITE THA POWAH Totodile3: lol Suiton: *thundershock spams Legends to 999%* Suiton: *tackles Legends, sending him flying into da air* BCLEGENDS: *is super heavy, so doesn't fly anywhere* BCLEGENDS: *spams the hammer bros to pwn Suiton* Suiton: Bu...Bu..Bu...But 999%!!! Suiton: Damn. Suiton: *flies into da air* Casada_Radio: got dced....sry BCLEGENDS: No... he got BCed. Casada_Radio: .... BCLEGENDS: Hell Yes. (Prof uses atomic bomb, everyone else gets %999 damage, then disintergrates)(TimeStrike reverses time and uses time bomb, making everyone 999% damage and in stasis, then in a black hole) {What game is this? Melee or Brawl?} all the way! TheCommunistDuck: I'm HORNY AS FUCK. Theo, Suiton, Sweet, and Beast are all naked. >_> TailsTheFox12: oh shoot... TailsTheFox12: I just ran out of infinite money. agdhar: today AAA is unusually quiet for some reason. Bolt: QUIET?! Bolt: How /dare/ you call AAA QUIET. Bolt: We are the biggest, most loudmouth chatroom in ALL of existence! Skwerly: Meow! Bolt: YES, MEOW Skwerly! Bolt: Meow your fucking head off! '''AAA Wars: The Next Generation: Chronicles - Has been moved to the Story Page! KnucklesKTE12: The study of the Itouch: Appology. AAA Regulars If you visit AAA, chances are you'll see many of the regulars in there. (alphabetical, so as to not show preference to anyone. *reanx345 the thing in haiti is a fraud they use money from donations for internet!!! *Aghannor - also known as "An Orghan Donor" *Anifanatic *aphlA *Arxalix *atwasoad *AxelKross *Bhezjan *Bolt / UserNumberOne/My very own Wiki *bloodbullet *Chiefen - I am so sad that no one added me to the list, forgotten allready? *Carbinekilla *ChrisDaPatriot *Clams CLAMS IS THE BIGGEST PENIS IN THE WORLD. He is an egotisical TWAT with no friends, and no parents. *crest55 *DrBeast52 *Fred_Fred_Burger *funsizedlolx *hanson900 *Galwyrd *GuYoNfIr3 *indy5000 *JorgonQ * kamisaibou *KlazartSC *Krunkbobulator - THE CUTE LIL OCTOPUS IS BAACK, BABY! also, who took me off? and who keeps posting that biased aaa team crap? *Kolide *LoFiction *Lycaonz - Wikia, Kong User *Mobqueen87 *MrKytra * Onefoe *pattsully *PatrickBateman *pmp600 / pimp600 / pmp6OO Xman22 / DoveWove / DoveWove1 *Popolino *PopUpPirate *ProfMustard / TimeStrike / ElJaye / TailsTheFox12 / SonicTHedgehog12 / KnucklesKTE12 / ChronoStrike / TempusStrike / ColPlum (Links are on Prof's profile) - AAA's only known reg with a multiple personality disorder! Be careful who you meet, the next may and likely will be different. Also, I have no affiliation with Valdane whatsoever. *ProtestantHero *Pteage *rocker_dude12 *rowpunk5 / Kogarasu_Maru *sexymrhand *shoshi *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/slimbeatty *spagheti_meatbal *Springy *StealthBoy50 *Suiton Violently hugglable water elemental. *Tetsuno (Idling Regular) *Theo1 - I cry when people insult me. ANd I get insecure and say have many friends, then realise no i dont. *themastercheif *TheApocalypse *TheCommunistDuck <-- I have my own page? =O *Thematriach *TipsyBoy22 *toughdog6789 *Trebor1212 (is back in full regularity) *ttobbaa *Vellocet_NZ *vyn1415 *XGogeta1233X *xXJONOXx (New account, Mr.Jono]) *3for5 *Metalvoid *Leet_1337 <-- Watch out ;) AAA's troll Doomwrath (why wasn't I on here before) AAA Semi-Regulars Those who are in AAA often enough that we definitely recognize them, but aren't on as frequently. (also alphabetical) abbeedubbee applepie28 - also known as the triple muted Admiralseaman caboosereturns - The Boose XxCalyxX dragoness188 Dyslexsick EarthwormJim2595 entityrj Homer545 hulm JesseMH8 lunaticfringe Megikat MJQ007 li> ShadowDragon36 SkyMan25 I'mma go ahead and call myself a semi-regular, because I'm always in AAA when I'm on, but thats not that often anymore, and I've been pretty quiet lately when I have been on, so I believe I could qualify for semi regular... SkyMan25 23:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC)(Do you have witnesses of the room owner giving you such a place? If not, I would perfer you do so FIRST. 9:52, 23 Aug 2009, U.S. Central TIme Zone,---PM/TS/TS12/etc.) themastercheif Wiikart1 HoboRaptor Former AAA Regulars (also alphabetical) 00_Juice_00 alexmlcoapstick Grammar_Police Hadrielacus Insomnia115 maastonakki Metalvoid NightCabbage Poida podge Shangx Sharangir skwerly / Growf Solidarite Stormhawke TheDarkMuse TRiiGGERNOMETRY TooEpic wickedbeing zakia zcollvee AAA Storys Here you will find all types of lore and writing and such about the land of AAA 'Here' is now http://aaastories.wikia.com/wiki/Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous_Stories_Wiki Random link: http://www.blendtec.com/willitblend/videos.aspx?type=unsafe&video=golfballs Art! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:8-cell-simple.gif Clams is a complete failure. We all hate him, he tries to hack accounts and thinks he is cool by stalking IP adresses. He thinks he is king, he is not. He is nothing but a lowly nerd who is hated by everyone. After taking the stalking to Prof, it went too far. You made him leave, one of my best buds in AAA for a long time. You know what? I really hate you. It's rediciulous. You try to make yourself king by making everyone love you, but you are nothing but a tyrant. Signed- Anonymous. We are legion, we never forgive, We never Regret.